


His Nature

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [21]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So like his father, and so very not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Nature

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-first day of Christmas' for , because she was worried all her prompts would be boring. :)

When Aragorn first met Boromir, in the Council of Elrond, he was struck by how much Boromir was like Denethor.

Aragorn had met him, once, many years ago, and the younger Denethor had seemed to him to be strong. Strong and brittle, like a sword that had not been tempered properly during forging. Over the years, Aragorn had heard many things to reinforce that image.

Boromir, with his declarations for Gondor and near-refusal to see any but his ideas, reminded Aragorn of that younger Denethor.

So like his father.

But as the quest wore on, as they moved closer to Mordor, something in Boromir emerged. Something that Aragorn had not expected.

He was, for all his bluster, careful with the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin. Hours spent at sword play, helping them develop skills that Aragorn hoped they'd never have to use, and through it all, Boromir was patient. Flexible.

He was respectful of Legolas, seeming to sense the keen mind and hardened warrior lurking inside the elf's slender frame. More than once, Boromir sparred with Legolas, learning to block the whirling double blades the Prince of Mirkwood carried.

He formed a tentative bond of sorts with Gimli, born from shared campfire tales of battles and ale. Boromir's gruffness paled in comparison to the dwarf's, and it was exposed for the defense mechanism that it was.

But it was to Aragorn he turned for council, in the forest of Lothlorien after Gandalf fell in the mines. It was Aragorn whom he sought, to speak of Gondor and how he would save the city. It was Aragorn to whom Boromir finally opened, revealing his fears and hopes, exposing the fragility of his soul as he spoke of a much loved younger brother and a father who was slowly going mad.

And Aragorn had no choice but to revise his opinion, because Boromir was so like his father. And so very not in the only ways that mattered.


End file.
